


У Дарвальда красивые ноги

by yzarga



Category: Stranniki - Kira Izmailova
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Марстену очень хочется потрогать ноги Дарвальда





	У Дарвальда красивые ноги

У Дарвальда очень красивые ноги. Будь Марстен склонен к поэзии, добавил бы “и весь он, как песня”, но нельзя же настолько бессовестно врать! В придачу к красивым ногам у того взрывной характер, склонность поучать всех и вся и такая магическая силища, что Марстена не утешают — потому что не спасут! — ни Драконий меч, ни собственные мускулы, которые вообще-то изрядно мощнее дарвальдовых.   
Дарвальд пьёт разбавленное водой вино и беседует с главным жрецом — высшим магом Тации. До этой приморской страны, тёплой и изобильной, Дарвальд каким-то чудом не добрался в юности, теперь, вон, нагоняет — нашёл ещё одну магическую традицию на свою голову и решил вцепиться до полного постижения. Не хочется ему, видите ли, пользоваться чистой силой: опасно, рассчитать сложно и вообще грубо и некрасиво.   
Ему, с такими ногами, подавай соответствующее — прекрасное.   
Марстен опрокидывает в себя который уже кубок вина, с тоской смотрит на хорошеньких прислужниц и пытается понять, где же он за собой не уследил.   
Когда Дарвальд с горящими глазами вломился к нему в спальню, размахивая приглашением вот этого самого жреца? Или когда вспомнил, что именно у берегов Тации водится гром-рыба, которую даже маги пятого-шестого круга обычно ловят вшестером, и решительно захотел составить другу компанию? Ну не тогда же, когда увидел отчаянно смущенного, а потому до льдистости строгого Дарвальда в этом платьице — или как они зовут эти шмотки? — с подолом на два пальца выше колена! Мало ли кто в чём ходит и какие где традиции!   
...Дарвальд в запале беседы кладёт ногу на ногу, подол задирается ещё выше, Марстен в глубочайшей тоске понимает, что коленки дорогого друга гораздо изящнее, чем у прислужницы, которая строит ему глазки последние полчаса. Культурная страна! Светоч наук наравне с Джаварией! А в платьях наподобие сорочек без рукавов и с поясом ходят и мужчины, и женщины — жарко, мол, у нас почти круглый год, поэтому удобно, когда поддувает. Нет, если ты чернорабочий, путешественник, солдат, актёр на сцене или просто большой оригинал — пожалуйста, ходи как нравится, хоть в штанах, хоть в набедренной повязке, раз хочется. Будь ты женщина или мужчина, косо смотреть не станут. Но мода есть мода!  
Марстену что? Платье и платье, вышивка по подолу вон какая затейливая — русалки с тритонами забавляются. Надел и забыл, кто скажет что — так по голове получит, мысли все через уши посыпятся. Стесняться ему нечего, ноги не чесоточные, поди, а платье — не лосины или чулки всякие мерзопакостные. А вот Дарвальд… он же и об обычае одеваться знал, и платья сам покупал, чтобы на официальной встрече не ударить в грязь лицом. Надел, белое такое, с синим узором, вышел в общую комнату гостиницы с настолько горящими щеками, что Марстен сперва подумал — лихорадка у него с чего-то. В пол да по стенам смотрел, в глаза — ни-ни, подол одергивал, почти оторвал.   
— Тебе идёт, особенно потому что не чёрное! — решил поддержать Марстен. — Все дамы будут твои — с такими-то ногами.   
— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — проскрипел Дарвальд, вовсе без яда, так, чтобы не молчать. — Ты на что уставился? Подол кривой?   
— Не, нормально всё. Вышивка интересная.   
Пусть лучше думает, отчего его так заинтриговала вышивка треугольничками, чем услышит “можно я потрогаю твои коленки?”  
И потрогал же! Буквально нынче утром, когда он сам ловил гром-рыбу, а Дарвальд — Марстена. Рыба — она хитрая, волшебная. Иллюзии создаёт, рвёт сети, приманку жрёт только так — и в глубину, а ты сиди и развлекайся с её проекциями. Но если рыбу заинтересовать, то она сама, как есть, подплывет к тебе — держи, выкручивайся, ставь щиты, да не утони сам, раз умный такой. Потому что рыба и молнией ударит, и заморочит, и оглушит, и парализует — а потом до дна тебя и проводит. Марстен сам не лыком шит, тоже знает парализующие чары — успел наслать, спорить некому. 

...Только вот потом, когда темнота перед глазами рассеялась, над головой заговорил Дарвальд:  
— Я подумал и решил, стоит выловить тебя, а не твою рыбу. Чтобы не жаловался, что отбиваю твой улов вместе со славой.   
Голос показался красивым-красивым, мелодичным таким. Как песня, ага.  
— Где она? — просипел Марстен: язык еле слушался, да и мозги не особо работали. Мир едва открывшимся глазам предстал ярким, по небу плыли радужные облака, вокруг Дарвальда виднелся светящийся ореол, приятно тёпло-жёлтый.  
— Вон, брюхом кверху плавает, рукой подать.   
Дарвальд, как оказалось, выловил его, но к берегу тащить не стал: ему, водному магу, вода что суша, держит крепко. Марстен дернулся и чуть не убулькал обратно.   
— Лежи спокойно! — Дарвальд еле поймал его за руку. — Мы вроде как давно решили, что держать за плечо — это не считается тебя лапать!   
Марстен сперва притих, терпя прикосновение, потом опять завозился — паралич медленно отходил, по телу закололо иголками.   
— Как ты мне надоел! — вздохнул Дарвальд, а потом взял и затащил его головой себе на колени. Мокрые, как море вокруг, мокрым платьем облепленные и наверняка соленые, как вся эта вода. Или по-другому?   
Говорить Марстен особо не мог, шевелиться — тем более, и эта дурацкая мысль заняла его полностью. Поэтому, как только голова начала нормально ворочаться, он сам не понял, как ткнулся губами в мокрое белое колено. Сразу же отдёрнулся, конечно. И губы облизнул.  
— Вкусно? — хмыкнул Дарвальд.   
— Ты там… солёный, — невнятно ответил он.   
— Я сейчас везде солёный, как и ты. Но давай не будем проверять.   
— Почему? — спросил Марстен, которому тогда это показалось очень нелогичным.  
— Потому что у меня скоро встреча. Паралич скоро пройдёт, в мозгах прояснится, тебе захочется подраться из-за моих ужасных домогательств, а времени у меня нет. Не будешь же ты ждать до вечера? Да и рыбу упустишь, — терпеливо объяснил Дарвальд.   
— А ещё тёплый, — сообщил Марстен.   
— Думай лучше о рыбе, — вздохнул Дарвальд.   
Несколько минут спустя голова поворачивалась уже совсем хорошо, язык тоже, и Марстен спросил:   
— Ты тут откуда?   
— Гулял, не поверишь. Перед встречей с господином Раром, верховным жрецом. Настроиться, так сказать. Гуляю по берегу, гляжу — гром, молния, парализующие чары, рыба эта огромная всплывает брюхом кверху, а ты — камнем на дно. Я подождал немного и решил, что это у тебя не сверхглубокий заплыв и что ты не будешь против, если я тебя немного спасу.   
Вот тут-то Марстен и подумал, что способен поднять руку и похлопать друга по плечу, благодарно так. Не учёл, что и слабость, и раскоординация могут сыграть против. Сильно против.   
Он поднял руку, ту повело, и вместо того, чтобы похлопать по плечу, Марстен погладил Дарвальда по колену. И замер, когда осознал, что вообще сотворил.   
— Марс-стен!  
— А?   
— Руку убрал, — твердо велел Дарвальд. — Я, по-моему, внятно объяснил, почему мы не будем сейчас драться.  
Марстен невыразимым усилием воли заставил руку вести себя как положено и кое-как вытянул её вдоль тела. Дарвальд больше претензий не выражал, молчал и смотрел на горизонт.   
Паралич прошёл довольно быстро, и мозги заработали нормально. Поэтому первым делом Марстен наслал на рыбу ещё пласт чар, потому что та начала подозрительно шевелиться.   
— Ожил, — констатировал Дарвальд. — Слазь давай.  
Марстен покорно сполз в воду, решив не дожидаться, пока друг его бесцеремонно спихнет.  
— Раз соображение вернулось, скажи на милость, зачем тебе сдалась эта рыба?  
С соображением Дарвальд ему сильно польстил, потому что Марстен в кои-то веки ответил честно, то есть первое, что пришло в голову:   
— Тебе подарю.  
— Мне. Рыбу. Длиной в два меня. Зачем она мне, Марстен? Я столько не съем и за месяц.   
Он стоял на воде, облепленный мокрым платьем, и смотрел сверху вниз. Без издевки, с искренним интересом. Утреннее солнце блестело на его волосах, ложилось на кожу, делая её теплее даже на вид.  
— Не знаю. Гордиться мной будешь. И вообще-то её не едят! — Марстену стало обидно: неужели друг решил, что он бы стал ловить самую обычную рыбу, пусть магическую и огромную?   
— Что же с ней делают? — терпеливо спросил Дарвальд. — Ловят и отпускают?   
— Практически, — кивнул Марстен и лёг на спину, чтобы разговаривать, не бултыхаясь. — Ловят, обездвиживают, выдаивают масло из вон тех оранжевых пузырей у плавников и отпускают. А из масла делают стабилизатор для детей, чтобы в них магия не выгорала. Поэтому в их стране маги почти все, пусть большинство и слабенькие. А рыба только тут и водится, они её охраняют, вывозить не дают, пойманных с контрабандой не то колесуют, не то ещё что. Что так смотришь? Не знал, что ли?  
— Тренируюсь тобой гордиться, — ответил Дарвальд и оглянулся на приближающийся плеск вёсел. — Похоже, это к тебе, береговая охрана.   
— Ага. — Марстен поболтал ногами. — Шестьдесят процентов масла государству, остальное тебе, то есть сперва мне, но мне оно без надобности.   
— Ты мог бы его продать. Наверняка неплохие деньги.   
— Да ну, — Марстен хлопнул руками по воде, вздымая фонтан брызг, — ты наверное что-то интересное придумаешь. А меня и так весь город будет знать — раньше её только кто-то из водных падших ловил в одиночку.  
— Я не буду этим заниматься.   
— Тебе и незачем. У тебя же есть я.  
Дарвальд тогда так посмотрел на него, прежде чем уйти по воде… Второй раз так же — когда Марстена шеф Гильдии рыболовов притащил представить этому самому господину Рару как великого мастера, могучего мага и практически героя. Очень так… оценивающе. По-мужски оценивающе, когда развитие событий подразумевается только одно. Горизонтальное. Раньше Дарвальд себе подобного не позволял. Раньше Марстен за один такой взгляд любого мужика заставил бы подавиться собственными зубами.   
Теперь — любого, кроме одного. Во-первых, потому что Дарвальд его сделает. Во-вторых, потому что Марстен первый начал. 

Точно-точно, первый. Теперь Марстен это осознает, мозги уже пару часов как работают нормально. Это он проболтался о куче сокровенного, он пялился на насквозь мокрого Дарвальда с одобрительной мыслью “хорош, зараза!”, он позволил себя разглядывать, тоже мокрого до полной неприкрытости.  
Это ему хочется опять прикоснуться к Дарвальду, к коленям, провести обеими руками по бёдрам, от подола и выше, по тёплой голой коже…   
Марстен щиплет себя за предплечье, чтобы очнуться и не смотреть… так. С исключительно исследовательским интересом он оглядывает с ног до головы всех присутствующих мужчин и женщин.   
Мужчины — нет. Чего он там не видел того, чего нет у него самого? Мускулы? Щетину, широкие плечи, член с яйцами? Да это просто смешно!   
Женщины — да! Плавные изгибы и яркие губы, жаркое лоно и мягкие груди, ароматные волосы и гладкая кожа. Каждая из них лучше любого мужчины по умолчанию, потому что — женщина.   
— Марстен, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сходить со мной в недавно разрытые катакомбы древнего царства Хи? — Вопрос Дарвальда разрывает поток мыслей. — Там люди пропадают, какие-то твари водятся. Всех рвут и жрут, даже боевых волкодлаков, — добавляет он с улыбкой.   
— Неизвестно куда? К хищным тварям? Только вдвоём? — с ответной улыбкой переспрашивает Марстен. — Конечно хочу! Мог бы не спрашивать, ты же знаешь, что я люблю.   
И опять улыбка. Дарвальд медленно кивает и так же медленно переплетает пальцы на голом колене. Он так сидит, что Марстен видит кожу его бедер, тень, где они смыкаются. Больше всего его тянет коснуться и бросить искать, что есть в Дарвальде женского, кроме вечно гладкого подбородка, чтобы его так… вожделеть. Делать вообще всегда лучше, чем думать. Делать — и не очерчивать ни Дарвальда, ни себя, ни всё между ними какими-то рамками, клетками, оковами. Делать — гладить, целовать, обнимать. Делать — и чувствовать, понимать сразу, на деле и на месте, твоё это или так — блажь, нелепость и бред.   
Дарвальд собирает обещания поделиться секретами школы — и падшего не отбривают, уважают, согласны на взаимный обмен знаниями. Марстен собирает восторги учеников Рара и рассказывает о рыбной ловле на родных островах. Их растаскивает людскими потоками и интересами по храму — здешней главной магической школе; Марстен теряет Дарвальда из виду, но ожидание, любопытство, желание — с ним.  
Поток проносит их через тренировочные залы, где Марстен показывает пару любимых приёмов, через столовую, через улыбки жриц-магичек, на которые он отвечает только улыбкой, через оружейную, где ничто не способно сравниться с Драконьим мечом, через лекторий, из которого он сбегает через пару минут. Идея поискать Дарвальда то вспыхивает, то пропадает в круговерти новых лиц, имён и знакомств: его зовут зайти, обещают показать, рассказывают чудные страшные байки о горах этой земли — и Марстен понимает, что останется здесь, как и Дарвальд.  
Та же круговерть людей и слов, что развела их, сталкивает вновь: каждый из них — не один, со спутниками — выходит на залитую солнцем площадку перед храмом. Они — как всегда — чувствуют силу друг друга, они — как привыкли — тут же находят друг друга глазами, чтобы быстро разорвать эту нить, убедившись, что всё в порядке, и вернуться к своей компании, своим делам.  
Только вот платье — хитон, они зовут это так, оказывается, — Дарвальда чуть потемнело на спине от пота, от страшной здешней жары. Дарвальд не выносит холода, греется, небось, ледышка, и даже липнущие к шее волосы не мешают. Он должен быть опять солёным, и у Марстена фантомно зудят губы, так ему хочется припасть ими к шее, а лучше — к тончайшей коже подколенной ямки, попробовать…  
Что если Дарвальд ответит?  
— Господин Сейрс, чары, с которыми сочетается Драконий меч… вы не могли бы привести пример? — спрашивают совсем рядом.  
— Да зовите же меня по имени! Могу показать, только не здесь, а в том месте, которое никому не жалко, — он скалится в улыбке, отвечая, не находя сил не смотреть на Дарвальда, не представлять себе.  
Потому что — ответит. И спросит, и захочет сделать то же — и много больше.  
Познать во всей полноте.  
Может, тяга — это сила? Центростремительное ускорение? Разноимённые полюса магнитов? Пустяки, неважно, отчего людской калейдоскоп впечатывает их друг в друга, и Марстен ловит Дарвальда за запястье, сжимает пальцы и чувствует сильное биение пульса.  
Он понимает — всё. Грань стоит или перешагнуть, или признаться, что струсил.  
— Марстен?  
Вопрос толкает к решению, и Марстен крепче стискивает пальцы.  
— Пойдём? — зовёт он. — Пожалуйста?  
Дарвальд кивает и — понимает! — не задаёт вопросов, не выдергивает руки, не останавливается, чтобы объясниться с другими.  
— Нам нужно поговорить! — твердит Марстен людям вокруг, настолько уверенно, что их не останавливают.  
Они идут по пустым дорожкам зелёного, тенистого, огромного храмового парка, и Марстен расправляет плечи, вспоминая, как отчаянно храбрился перед своей первой девчонкой. Они идут в жаре, треске цикад и душных запахах цветов, и Марстен улыбается, вспоминая, как безудержно хвастался перед Дарвальдом Драконьим мечом. Они идут по красному песку дорожек, тот набивается в сандалии, и Марстен вспоминает, как стал магом восьмого круга, отомстив на пределе сил за самое дорогое.  
Он разжимает хватку, и Дарвальд переплетает их пальцы, уверенно и без спешки. Простое движение обрывает поток воспоминаний, возвращает в парк, жару, запахи и звуки. К желанию, к бёдрам под хитоном, к уединению на десятки шагов вокруг — настолько парк здесь густ и неухожен.  
Марстен понимает, что звуки людского присутствия давно кончились, как и растворились отголоски магических аур. Он осознаёт уединение и оборачивается к Дарвальду, но тот успевает первым: толкнуть к каменному столбу ограды, за которой — лес и глушь, подхватить ладонью под затылок и впечататься в рот поцелуем. Дарвальд целует его быстро, яростно и жадно, будто считает проходящие секунды. Марстен любит, всегда приветствует и напор, и страсть, но сейчас его накрывает догадка, что когда пройдут минуты, отведённые Дарвальдом на поцелуй, тот возьмёт и исчезнет, испарится прямо из рук. Он падший — он может. Поэтому Марстен сжимает его покрепче в объятиях — до судорожного выдоха в ответ — и рывком, с натугой, меняет их местами.  
Дарвальд бьётся головой о камень, шипит от боли, потом — распахивает глаза, когда Марстен тяжко, уверенно и жарко вжимает его собой в каменную кладку. Он, распластанный, часто дышащий, открывает рот…  
— В себе. Уверен. Не передумаю, — отвечает Марстен на незаданные вопросы — он слишком хорошо знает Дарвальда.  
— Тогда ребра не ломай, — на редкость ехидно отвечает тот, и его рот нельзя не целовать.  
Рот и скулы, и шею, чтобы потом слизнуть с губ привкус соли, вдохнуть очень плотский и очень приятный запах волос, яркий по жаркой поре, стиснуть наконец-то бёдра, пусть и поверх хитона.  
Он счастливо вздыхает — и замирает, чувствуя ладони Дарвальда на собственной заднице. Непривычно длинные пальцы, крепкая хватка. И ехидство, бездна насмешки напротив — Дарвальд проверяет границы возможного. Он пока не в курсе, что они уже гораздо дальше, чем были.  
Марстен трётся об него, потом не выдерживает и сползает вниз, садится и прижимается губами к правому колену — тому, которое оказалось ближе. Он целует, притирается щекой, тянется ко второму и пока ведёт по нему языком, задирает хитон и гладит бёдра, снизу и до самого паха. Марстен повторяет путь рук губами, языком и наслаждается солоноватым привкусом, тихими вздохами. Ему льстит, как у Дарвальда подкашиваются ноги и как он для опоры пытается уцепиться не за столб, а за него.  
Кожа горячая и чувствительная, ближе к паху тоньше и тоньше, под ней видны росчерки вен, которые так приятно проследить языком. Дарвальд вздрагивает, и Марстен дышит его запахом, чистым, но отчётливым, и сейчас он в разы прекраснее любых цветов и духов. Они окружены и укрыты чащей зелени, и поэтому всё происходящее — только их, сокровенное и откровенное. Так откровенны искусанные уже губы Дарвальда, нечаянные царапины на шее Марстена, поцелуй в выпирающую косточку над бедром.  
Перед лицом Марстена налитой, твёрдый член, уже даже влажный на головке. Он не собирается сосать — вот ещё! — но облизать — оближет обязательно. Вид не отталкивает — чего он там не видел? — и он забирает мошонку в горсть, памятуя, насколько это бывает хорошо.  
“Ещё!” — слышит он в бессловесном стоне. Делать Дарвальду хорошо — поразительное ощущение, Марстен чувствует, что может к нему приохотиться.  
Он ловит член на язык и жмурится от того, как ему нравится его тяжесть и гладкость. Ведёт языком по влажной головке — и крик Дарвальда рвёт воздух. Короткий, невнятный и громкий, этот звук пьяно ударяет Марстену в голову, в грудь, в пах — и только теперь он понимает, насколько возбужден.   
Он тянется себе под хитон — сжать, получить хоть какую-то передышку. Прикосновение к себе не приносит никакого удовольствия, оно граничит с болью. Марстен со свистом вдыхает сквозь зубы — и ещё раз, когда Дарвальд впивается ему в голову короткими крепкими ногтями.   
— Что?! — возмущается Марстен. — Не могу больше!   
Он смотрит вверх, запрокинув лицо, любуется Дарвальдом. Марстен утыкается подбородком в лобок, покрытый короткими чёрными волосками, елозит им и улыбается — щекотно и так приятно.   
— Я тоже. Хочется тебя трогать, а ты вон где. — Дарвальд хмурит брови, будто между ними непреодолимая пропасть.   
— А иди ко мне, сюда, — зовёт Марстен и добавляет: — У тебя такие ноги, век бы смотрел…   
— Ты как-то очень тактильно смотришь. — Дарвальд смеётся, шире расставляет ноги и выгибается, снимая через голову хитон.   
Марстен отодвигается и смотрит, смотрит снизу вверх на мускулистый живот с дорожкой волос, на плоскую грудь, на скульптурные плечи — на Дарвальда, который возвышается над ним совершенно нагой и возбуждающий до сведённых пальцев.   
Он переступает колени Марстена и озирается немного зло, ищуще.   
— Валь, иди ко мне, — зовёт Марстен.   
Он опирается спиной об ограду и тянет руку к Дарвальду, который принимает её, всё ещё хмурясь.   
Стук сердца перекрывает истошный треск цикад, тень листвы не спасает от зноя, но жар обоюдного желания скрадывает всё на свете. Когда Дарвальд всей тяжестью опускается на бедра Марстена, когда сжимает его бока коленями, когда ёрзает задницей по члену, невольно мучая его и дразня себя — каждый из них думает только о том, кто напротив.   
— Валь, ещё немного, и я тебя!.. — голос Марстена срывается, потому что Дарвальд продолжает тереться.  
— Наконец-то, — шепчет Дарвальд ему в губы, — я уже сам не знаю, намекаю тебе или напрашиваюсь. Хочешь, чтобы я просил?   
Марстен хочет целовать, и белые плечи легко принимают на себя следы. Ему хочется стать ближе, теснее и глубже, но он хочет не рвать, а нежить, поэтому уточняет, глядя в черные глаза:  
— Уверен?   
И немедленно понимает, что здесь и сейчас, в его руках, Дарвальд уверен во всём.   
— Мы всё себе наколдуем, — отвечает тот и прижимается более чем выразительно.   
Они растягивают Дарвальда вместе. Сталкиваются пальцами, переплетаются ими, давят, скользят и гладят. Это действо кажется более интимным, чем то, что случится дальше, они чувствуют малейшую дрожь друг друга, коротко целуются припухшими губами и улыбаются счастливо и напряжённо.   
Когда Дарвальд содрогается от особенно удачного движения пальцев внутри, Марстен любуется им и спрашивает с жадным интересом:   
— Настолько хорошо?   
— Да! — Дарвальд всем телом просит ещё, и отказать ему невозможно.   
— Ты потом сделаешь такое со мной? — торопливо просит Марстен и вместо того, чтобы устыдиться, ждёт ответа затаив дыхание.   
— С радостью! — стонет Дарвальд, и по его лицу видно — он счастлив, он не ждал и поэтому счастлив вдвойне.   
Марстен жмурится, чтобы не представлять возможное. Он больше не может терпеть, да и Дарвальд уже почти потерял себя от переизбытка ощущений.   
— Валь, я… — начинает Марстен и задыхается от плывущей, хищной, оценивающей улыбки.  
— Хочешь меня?   
Марстен больше не способен представить, как можно — не. Как не целовать эти губы, как не беречь его, торопливого, от напрасной боли, как не поддерживать за бёдра, когда Дарвальд направляет в себя его член.   
Они движутся медленно, как приливная волна, облитые потом, как водой. Между ними нет воздуха — так крепко они вжимаются друг в друга, и ещё крепче — целуют и смыкают объятия.  
А потом Дарвальд стонет. Недовольно, тихо, отчётливо, и Марстен успевает испугаться — что он сделал не так?! Но Дарвальд просто отталкивается, кладёт ладони ему на плечи, цепляется и начинает двигаться сам — быстро и резко, сжимая собой член Марстена немыслимо плотно. Хитон расходится под его пальцами, как бумага.  
Возбуждение множится, хотя только что казалось — больше некуда. Но звук соединения их тел, то, как Дарвальд слизывает пот с верхней губы, трущийся о живот член — всё это уничтожает Марстена, и он в беспамятстве опрокидывает Дарвальда спиной в песок.  
Он вбивается, берёт Дарвальда, тот охает, но не отталкивает, а подаётся навстречу, полыхает в его руках и кончает от нескольких толчков и пальцев на члене. Марстен добирает своё через несколько движений, и его удовольствие похоже на взрыв.   
Он поднимается с Дарвальда, и тот со стоном облегчения выпрямляет ноги. Марстен неприкрыто любуется им, гладит по колену, потом немного приходит в себя, стаскивает, наконец, остатки своего хитона и кое-как вытирает Дарвальда.  
Глядя исподлобья, он говорит:   
— Валь, я обычно так… ну, не теряю голову.   
— Буду считать себя польщенным, — Дарвальд смеётся и целует его.  
Когда они размыкают объятия, Марстен читает в друге любопытство и море вопросов и обещает себе терпеливо ответить на каждый, что будет задан.   
Треск цикад звучит прерывисто, как смех.


End file.
